The Awakening of Sterling
by XXXSerenityXXX
Summary: Shy and mysteriouse to those who don't know her, Mei is a rebelliouse teenager who deals with everyday life, Normal right? WRONG! There is something ready to be awakened inside of her.What or who will awaken her? This is kinda a spin-off of twilight


Hey everyone!! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm really happy about it and hope it comes out good. This story is kind of inspired by Stephen Myer's Twilight series and just kind of brings in random things from anime series every now and then so I guess I'll have to say this then:

I (insert) don't (random) own (legal) any (crap) of (here) Stephen (to) Myer's (confuse) books (anyone) or (who) any (reads) manga (this) related (blah) to (stuff) this (blah) story.

Summary: In a small town of Sterling, Kansas the people live a peaceful life except for the rare changes in town. One of these changes was when the Tanaka's moved in three years ago. Melanie Tanaka never felt that she fit in. So does something else. This thing awakens inside of her and brings on a whole new world.

This summary may not go into much detail but this story is going to be great, I can feel it running through my blood. (weird, right?)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Introduction

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's the beginning of fall in this small town of Sterling, Kansas. With a small town of around 2400 people, everyone knows each other as if they were all in one big family reunion. The town has a main market area where there are about five or six buildings on each side of the road. One side contains the bank, clothing stores, the appliances store, the barber shop, and a small coffee shop. The other side has the food market, electronics store, furniture store, candy store, and a dance studio used for different occasions and meetings.

Then there is a small gas station a little before the main market; few people own their own car, most of the time the families share one or two cars. Farther down the road, we have an office buildings and a walmart where most people go to work and get supplies. If you get back on the main road and take a left here, there will be a 3 school buildings for grades 1-12 with only 400 students in each. Some of the kids who live in this town cannot go to school because of financial famliy problems so those who do get to go can be considered lucky. (he he yea right. Lucky?)

Across from the school is the local community church. Past the school is the town's neighborhood. The road for the neighborhood forms a figure eight and contains about 500 houses. Most everyone lives in this neighborhood except for the farmers and the Tanaka family. If one journeys past the main market and office, past the school and neighborhood and deep into the woods, farther than the eye can see, they will find the Tanaka's house. It was an ancient house they moved into about three years ago. It is said to have been used by General Sterling himself when he was retreating through Kansas in the Civil War.

The Tanaka family consists of five people. Nodin Kin Tanaka is the man of the house and father/husband to those who live there. He is very tall with a lean figure almost as smooth as the wind itself. Nodin's hair is black and is short in the back but has bangs in to front. He wears glasses over his deep blue eyes and a white lab coat most of the time because he works as a scientist and doctor. His skin is very light and looks like creamer for your coffee.(delicious right?) He has been married to Aurora Sakari Tanaka for almost twenty years. Aurora is about a foot shorter than Nodin and also has very light skin but hers has a sliver shine to it. Her hair is grown out past her hip and is a light but beautiful grey, not because of age but because it's always been that way. Her eyes are also grey and sparkle in the light like a piece of silver. She normally has on a suit of some sort, whether it be with a skirt or a pair of pants. She goes out to the office in town to work and occasionally substitutes at the school.

Their first born is Ralph(Ray) Damian Tanaka. He took all gifted classes and graduated last year with all high A's. He is very smart and bears resemblances more towards his mother. He is tall, taller than his mother but shorter than his father. He has grey hair like his mother; it is also somewhat long, to about his neck I would say. He wears glasses like his father but has grey eyes hidden behind them. He is the tannest person in the family with his dark tone. Ralph is a more quiet person and prefers to keep to himself unless it deals wit his youngest sister. He is very protective of her and will do anything to help her, especially when it deals with his other sister Alena.

Alena Belinda Tanaka is Nodin and Aurora's first daughter. She is about the same height as Aurora and has light skin. She has long blonde hair that is put up in many different styles, depending on her mood. Alena has blue eyes that hide a web of lies behind them. Her parents have never thought her to be evil or unfaithful but the others known that she hides behind a façade in front of their parents. Alena is a very cocky girl and tends to always take risks in everything, especially men. She will throw herself on any man that is alive just to show every girl out there that she is the prettiest and the one every girl should envy.

The last child of Nodin and Aurora's is Melanie(Mei) Nozomi Tanaka(Ito). They actually did not give birth to her; they adopted her when she was a baby. One bleak day, she was found by the police in the woods where two other bodies were found dead. Once examined, they identified the bodies to be Nodin and Aurora's best friends. They couldn't jsut abandon Melanie so they adopted her and took care of her just as if she was their own. Melanie is a little shorter than her mother and also has light skin. She has long black her put up into two pigtails on top of her head. Her eyes are a dark grey, so dark that you cannot see anything in them.

Melanie goes by Mei because it was the nickname that her parents call her and nobody has ever called her by her full name. She is very rebellious when it comes to trends but loves her parents very much, even if she doesn't show it. Melanie is also a very creative person and has the brain to develop her ideas into something. Melanie has great handwork at the computer and could hack into any site she needed to. She invents a lot of things, like her father, and uses such things for everyday life.

One of her favorite inventions is her homemade moped. Mei uses this for everyday transportation, seeing as she lives about 30 minutes into the forest from the main road. It is dark red, with a black leather for the seat covering. It contains a stereo system with a plug for any musical device, like an ipod or MP3 player, to plug into. There is a compartment on the back that can hold anything as big as a duck I'd say. For Mei's own enjoyment, she added a candy disperser so that whenever she gets hungry she can snack on the way to school. Normal mopeds can only go up to about 20 miles but, with some minor adjustments, Mei was able to get it up to 80 miles. (I know your probably wondering how that happened….well it's a secret between me and Mei)

Melanie is very good at making or destroying bikes or smaller transportation vehicles like her moped and motorcycle. She built both from scraps in a junk yard at the closest town. The motorcycle is solid black and looks just like the newest Honda version but Mei's version has two differences. First, Mei's motorcycle can go off road and not mess up. Second, her bike can change into a small glider with boost. The only issue with some of these "toys" that Mei invents is that they are not completely finished so they do not work properly.

Now I've only talked of what inventing abilities Mei has, but she also has very creative talents that involve art, music, and design. Mei is a wonderful artist. She took art classes before she moved to this town and is capable in sketching, painting, and visual aid. Mei plays the Violin, Piano, French Horn, and some more unusual instruments. One such instrument is the ocarina. Mei has always shown a great passion in the musical department because she sees it as a way to express one's thought and feelings without using rude or harsh words; the music will show it for you. Her favorite artist is Joe Hisaishi, one of Japan's most accomplished music directors. With design, Mei usually will think of something that looks good, whether it is an outfit or a room, and sketch that picture. She has designed most of the rooms in their house and the landscape around it. With all this talent and creative ability, your probably wondering why she isn't doing something with it or going to a prestigious school. The reason why is because she chooses not to; she does not want to deal with all the stress that comes along with being a famous or highly praised figure in society. Mei would rather have a normal average life. But she cannot go through with this idea since her older sister, Alena, has ruined the peace that Mei sought out for. So, in order to cope with this emotional scarring, Mei locked away her true self, never to reveal her weakness against anyone. Only now does she even show some emotion, thanks to her best friend April.

Mei and April have been friends ever sense the first day Mei moved into the town. Mei doesn't like to talk to other people at school unless she has to and hides herself away from others. At school, she appears to be a shy person with few friends and that's how Mei wants it to be. This will be there sophomore year at high school starting this August. Mei thinks that this will be another boring year at school but what she doesn't know is that something is coming to the town of Sterling that will change their lives forever.

What could it be that's coming for them?? Is it even human?? Well your just gonna have to read the story to figure that one out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So I hoped you like it so far. I known it was kind of short but it's an introduction for a reason. Please review and give me advice on what all I should change, and if you don't "feel" like it then you can go get a juice box and SUCK IT!!(excuse me for my bad usage of words but it had to be said.)


End file.
